Sensual Lie
by red rose of love
Summary: Seimei is the head of a large mafia organization with Soubi as his bodyguard. But one day, a boy enters his life, changing it forever. Who knew the boy would start to waver the gaze of Soubi, the one committed to Seimei and reveal the unknown. AU and OOC.


**Sensual Lie**

**Rated M**

Summary: Seimei is the head of a large mafia organization with Soubi as his bodyguard. But one day, Seimei's surprising act of kindness changes his life. Who knew that such an action would start to waver the gaze of Soubi, the one committed to him and reveal the unknown. AU, some OOC.

**A/N: My first yaoi and loveless fanfic. This story is heavily based upon the manga Haou Airen by Shinjo Mayu. I'm willing to learn new things through this very different and new experience. Please support me by reviewing and subscribing. Hope you enjoy it! Thanks!**

**Story can get graphic and will have yaoi, slash, boy x boy love, whatever you want to call it so if you don't like that, then please don't read under your own discretion.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Loveless characters. They belong to Yun Kouga. Story plot is heavily based upon Shinjo Mayu's manga Haou Airen. All credits to any similarities either intended or unintended by me go to her.

* * *

01: Tainted Innocence

"Who are you? You're not my son. You could never be my son. YOU IMPOSTER!" She screamed at the trembling wide eyed boy on the ground.

Ritsuka looked down at the ground, much too afraid to have his eyes meet the crazed angry eyes of his own mother, Masaki. She had been this way for the longest time. He couldn't even remember the last time she had actually acted like a mother. It was already taking a toll on him mentally and physically. He had to fend for himself everyday. She often played mind games with him, testing him to see if he were truly the son she knew and supposedly loved, much to the bitterness of Ritsuka. He didn't have a father. _Lucky for him, he escaped from mother before I was even born. How I'm even surviving I have no idea_

"You killed my son didn't you?!" She grabbed the nearest object next to her which was a pan and Ritsuka scrambled to get away from her.

"You're not going anywhere." She said, slamming the pan into Ritsuka's back as he was trying to crawl away across the floor.

He yelped and fell onto the ground, eyes glazed from the pain, whimpering. Masaki grabbed him by the hair and raised his head to face her.

"I'm finally getting rid of you once and for all." She slammed Ritsuka's head against the hard floor. He saw black spots in his blurring vision before embracing the darkness.

"Yes. Mister. Thank you." He heard her mother actually being kind.

"He doesn't look too good." The driver commented.

"Yes he gets bullied often for being so scrawny. I'm bringing him to a relative of ours who is a doctor to get him treated." She said politely.

"Alright. Have a good day." He responded, thinking it wasn't any of his business since he didn't want to get involved in any trouble.

_Where am I?_ Ritsuka's mother pulled him up and out of the taxi as she leaned much of his little weight against her. She watched the taxi driver speed away before dragging him into a luxurious looking hotel.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The receptionist at the front desk asked rather uneasily as she looked Ritsuka's head which drooped to face the ground.

"I'm looking for Takamura Seiji."

She snapped to attention at the mention of the name.

"He's in conference room A down the hall to your left." She said succinctly, an edge of apprehension present in her voice.

Ritsuka's mother easily dragged the boy towards the conference room and was met with 5 men dressed in black suits standing guard outside the door.

"I have business with Takamura Seiji." She said unafraid but annoyed.

"Wait one moment." He signaled another guard to step inside and verify this information.

He stepped out a few seconds later and nodded. Misaki stepped inside, the carpet a plush burgundy color. A large maple wood desk was in the center of the brightly lit room. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling and on a black leather couch sat a young man who seemed to be in his late 30s. He wore glasses that glinted in the light and the aura around him felt very cold. He was quite wiry and lean but even the slightest of his movements was very fluid and a powerful energy sparked around him. Ritsuka shivered unconsciously as his mother pushed him onto the ground before her at the feet of the mysterious man.

"Misaki-san, is this the boy you mentioned on the phone." He inquired, entirely relaxed on the couch and uncaring of the situation.

"Yes, you may have him in exchange for a proper payment. He claims to be my son, but he's no such son of mine." Misaki responded heartlessly.

Ritsuka refused to raise his head. He was utterly destroyed by his mother's words. How could she do this to him? She was throwing him away, selling him as if he were a mere object. He wouldn't let himself believe it. It had to be a complete dream; something like this couldn't happen to him. He almost wanted to sob but decided to keep his mouth shut, much too afraid to encourage the dire situation he was in.

"Let me have a look at the boy first, Misaki-san. I'd like to know what I'm paying for exactly since the money you requested for is rather highly priced. This better be good." He said annoyed.

Before Ritsuka could shy away from the man's cold hands, the man abruptly tilted his upwards to inspect him. He moved his head side to side, trying to see every angle. Ritsuka wrenched his head free from the man as he probed a bruise that was forming on his cheek. The man smirked clearly amused by the unbroken behavior of the young boy. _He's quite a stunning beauty._ Seiji noted the texture of Ritsuka's silky dark hair that very much seemed like the color of night. The color of his eyes were a gorgeous shade of violet and from the looks of his ears, he was still a virgin.

"How old are you and what is your name?" Seiji asked in a reprimanding tone.

Ritsuka didn't utter a word, keeping his mouth shut. Seiji slowly traced Ritsuka's lips smiling, a laugh about to escape from his own. _He's playing games now._

"I will ask you again. How old are you and what is your name?" Seiji repeated, gripping his chin tightly in his hand, urging his mouth to open.

"I'm 13. My-my name is Ritsuka." He finally uttered painfully.

"Stand up." He ordered.

Ritsuka didn't budge from this position and the rebellious boy was really starting to annoy Seiji. He didn't mind using force to get his way. Seiji physically pulled him onto his feet and threw him onto the couch. He stood before Ritsuka's prone aching body as he groaned in protest to the rough treatment. The man slapped away the weak hands that tried to stop him from what he was about to do. Misaki watched with indifferent eyes, all she wanted was the money so she could leave and never see the imposter again.

"Please...no." Ritsuka pleaded desperately.

Seiji didn't respond and merely stripped the boy of his shirt. He was very scrawny and many bruises, some old and fresh were riddled all over his body. Seiji lightly slid a finger down the smooth chest, nearing towards Ritsuka's pants. Ritsuka squirmed but his efforts were futile. Seiji pushed him down to keep him still and soon unbuttoned the pants and stripped him of those as well. He fingered the young boy's manhood and quietly laughed at how it instantly reacted to his ministrations. Ritsuka whimpered as Seiji torturously touched his length through the thin cloth of his boxers.

Very quickly without warning, Seiji took off the boxers and completely exposed Ritsuka's whole body for his eyes to see. _Undeniably, he is quite a catch. Even the amount Misaki-san is requesting for surprisingly doesn't suffice. But I won't be complaining._ Seiji decided to relieve Ritsuka of the erection he caused him and started pumping his hand along the erected member. Ritsuka moaned, losing sight of his surroundings and the eyes of his mother. He tried to hold it in, ashamed of the sounds he was making. Ritsuka hated himself for letting the man be satisfied by his doings. Not long, Ritsuka reached his climax and spilled his seed all over himself and Seiji's hand.

Ritsuka felt his spirit deteriorate from this humiliating act. _Is this what I'll be subjected to from now on?_ He felt lifeless on the couch and slowly moved into a fetal position, shivering. His eyes were dull and empty. Seiji grabbed a tissue and wiped his hand clean.

"It's a deal Misaki-san. You will get your money from one of my men." Seiji announced, very aware of the mother's presence.

"Miyamoto." He called out in a commanding voice.

A young man stepped inside the room, not surprised by the scene before him.

"You called for me, sir?" He responded politely.

"Give Misaki-san the allotted money for this boy here. Then send her on her way." Seiji ordered without a glance in Miyamoto's direction.

"Yes sir."

Misaki turned away from Ritsuka in disgust and soon the click of the door made the whole thing final. Silent tears poured down from the corners of Ritsuka's eyes as the reality of it all dawned on him.

"You'll fetch a high price for me, boy. It's not very often that I get my hands on such a rare gem as yourself." Seiji said to the unmoving boy. He didn't expect the boy to murmur a single sound.

"But perhaps you'll be treated in a better manner in comparison to living with that mother of yours. I cannot afford to have a prized possession as you to be marred by such bruises and abuse. Don't worry dear boy. You'll be treated carefully, unless you put up a fight that is. There are methods to quiet an unwilling one."

Ritsuka was frightened by such notions but he couldn't help but feel a scrape of dignity within himself. The next time such sexual acts would be imposed upon him, he'd fight back. He wouldn't let this Takamura Seiji walk all over him. He promised himself this.

"You're a quiet type, now. You weren't so quiet awhile ago. Who knew you could make such lovely and arousing sounds, Ritsuka." Seiji whispered, running his fingers through Ritsuka's soft locks.

Through all the events of the day, Ritsuka found himself being lulled to sleep by the kindest gesture he always longed for in his own mother. He didn't feel the coldness he had earlier around the man but Ritsuka was much too tired to think anymore. He didn't want to think at all. Sleep was granted to him very soon after.

Seiji smiled at the purchase he made. He couldn't help but feel a slight softness for the boy. Mostly boys were admitted into the business, many of them having very effeminate looks. Girls were also admitted but it didn't occur too often. The selection process was quite extensive in a more formal setting. But this meeting with Ritsuka had happened to be made at the last notice. The proper preparations weren't able to be made, hence the quick inspection made by Seiji had to suffice. But from the first glimpse of Ritsuka's face, Seiji knew that this boy would be worth the money he had just paid in full. From all the boys he had seen over the course of the underground business being in his charge, Seiji had never laid eyes on such a delicate boy such as Ritsuka. He was sure that when the bruises and cuts would fade, Ritsuka would definitely capture the eyes of all the clients who enjoyed the services of the other boys. But Seiji couldn't quite figure out what it was about this particular boy that made him feel the need to keep him close.

"Miyamoto." Seiji carefully called out, loud enough for the man to hear outside the door.

"Yes, my lord?" The obedient follower said as he stepped inside with a bow.

"Bring me a blanket. I'll be heading up to my room shortly. Alert headquarters that I'll be arriving tomorrow morning." Seiji said.

"Yes sir."

Not but a few minutes later, Miyamoto returned with a soft blanket and waited by the door to be of any assistance if needed. Seiji wrapped the boy in the blanket and picked him up without a single strain. _Much too light. I'll have to fix that. _The door was opened for Seiji by Miyamoto and he took the private pass coded elevator to the penthouse suite, his guards surrounding him accordingly. The guards dispersed as Seiji entered his residence and he walked forward towards the large canopy bed. He laid the boy and covered him with the layers of blankets, all the while Ritsuka had not woken up much to the relief of Seiji. He wanted some quiet for the rest of the night; Seiji knew he was bound to receive resistance and noise from Ritsuka if he woke up. He went to the large bathroom to clean himself up and went to join the sleeping boy's side wearing the long pants of his black silk pajamas. Seiji stared at the boy's innocent, sleeping face before falling into a deep sleep.

"I suggest you agree to my arrangements or else my financial support for your company will end at this very moment. If you are foolish enough to think that you will find support elsewhere, you are mistaken. This company will fall if I wish it." The dark haired boy said with an adamant cruelty. He was a very handsome boy, his ears still intact on his head. You didn't have to be an adult to be cruel. He had dark inky colored hair and dark violet eyes that seemed to change in shade, the ferocity of his gaze evident from his contained hostility.

The much older man sitting before him was sweating profusely at the brow and he found himself totally trapped. Fifty percent of the company's income was a lot to give away, yet the man couldn't find another way out of the proposal. It was either he lose everything or earn something giving most of it away. He thought of his family and the decision he had to make was clear to him.

"I'll agree to your demands." The man said with a shaky voice.

"Very wise choice. Sign these documents and if you ever think about backing out of the deal, I'll have my men come after you for your head." The dark haired boy said mercilessly.

The tall man beside him handled the documentation as his master yawned. He had long blonde hair that was tied high atop his head with a few loose strands framing his face. He had cyan blue eyes and glasses framing them as well. A piercing was evident in each ear lobe and he moved with a very effortless grace. He smiled slightly at the dark haired boy and quickly retrieved the signed documents, putting them back in a black suitcase.

"That concludes this meeting. Until next time." The boy stood up and the young man followed him closely. Right outside the double doors, a group of men black suits and sunglasses straightened their postures and followed their master to the cars waiting outside.

"Soubi, that was quite boring. They comply with my demands so easily it's not a challenge at all. I couldn't even miss my first class." Seimei said exasperated.

Soubi smiled in return and Seimei sighed from the morning activities stepping inside the car as the door was opened for him.

"But your first class is economics. You have an exam in 3 days." Soubi replied as he stepped inside the car, sitting beside his leader, closing the door.

The car soon moved forward, hopefully they would make it in time before classes start. Traffic became pretty severe in the mornings due to rush hour.

"Soubi, you know better than I that I won't be having any problems on that exam."

"Ah yes Seimei. Of course." Soubi said.

"Class will be over in a week. You'll be graduating then Soubi. When you do, you can handle the transactions at head quarters while I'm stuck in the university keeping appearances." Seimei said sulking at the thought of the upcoming year that would be his last, finally.

The nuisance of keeping up his image as an heir to a billion dollar company was very boring. If only most of his classmates knew that he was the head of an expanding mafia organization stemming from china. Seimei had big plans, very big plans indeed. He wanted to control the underground business dealings in all of China and Japan, moving on towards other prospects accordingly. He was only 20 but he couldn't say that he had many years ahead of him still. In this kind of life, death could come to him anytime. Seimei looked at this bodyguard as he stared out the tinted window. On occasions more than once, that man had saved his life and he couldn't deny that he didn't trust the man either.

"We're here Seimei-sama." The driver announced pulling Seimei away from his thoughts and back to reality.

Soubi opened the door and got out first as Seimei slowly slipped out after him. The girls started whispering and many of them gave furtive glances towards his direction. Seimei refused to meet any of their eyes and headed towards classes with Soubi. Seimei looked up to the slightly taller man and was amazed still, by the pure cyan color of his eyes. He didn't blush, a person like him just didn't but Soubi looked away and couldn't help but find a small smile gracing his lips.

* * *

**A/N: I have much more in plan for this story. Ritsuka isn't going to have such an easy life anymore. Poor him. Also note that Seimei is not going to be the cruel abusive character he was in the manga in this fanfic. I think he'll show that violent side at times but also this sensitive side that I decided to create just for this story of mine. So I'm quite aware that Seimei is OOC and that Soubi is OOC in his reactions. All part of my plan! Now, I hope I update soon…**


End file.
